A Forgotten Soul
by KKCopper
Summary: Damon meets a girl while out hunting that changes his life... but she can't remember her own, she's forgtten everything about her past. Will this help or hurt them? What will their future hold?  Language *slight AU*
1. The Awakening

_**(A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the lack of update ;D But if you may or may not have noticed ^-^ I have decided to rewrite EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER before continuing xD I ain't satisfied with them anymore!**_

_**Okay, for a time-line to base this off of this is going to be slightly AU but in the middle of Season 2 *ish* where Katherine is in the tomb. Later, I'll have some series episodes scattered throughout for reference~**_

_**NOW Enjoy V.2!**_

_**~KKCopper)**_

**Kristi's POV**

The first thing I recalled was a leafy, dark sky above me. I blinked, still a bit drowsy and disoriented from… whatever had happened to me. Finally, though, I forced myself to move, but instantly regretted it.

A sharp pain shot through my head and I let out a strangled cry. My hand instantly flew to the injured spot. I winced, drawing my hand back when I felt something warm: blood.

"_What happened to me?" _I thought to myself while looking around, hoping to see something that would trigger ANY form of memory at all, a name, a place, a _person_ even…

That's when I realized that I was in the middle of the woods. How had I gotten here? I tried to rack my brain for an answer, only to discover that it was void of any memory dealing with my personal life. Sure, all of the school knowledge and things like that was there, but nothing else of any real importance for this instant.

I thought harder, I needed to remember SOMETHING, _anything_ that could help me. Even my own name would do at this point.

The second I thought that a few things came back to me, it wasn't much but it was a start.

One, my name was Kristi Angel Blackwood.

Two, my parent's names were Angel Bennett-Night and David Night. My mother was a witch, and my father a vampire.

And three, I could remember what_ I_ was…

I was a half-witch, half-vampire… the ultimate hybrid, or so my brain told me.

I grunted at this new information, trying to find anything else. I kept coming up blank, no matter how much I searched. It was like there were barriers in my own mind, not letting me see anything besides what was absolutely necessary. I growled, this was great, just great. I was injured and in the middle of nowhere with only bits and pieces of information to work with to help.

I forced myself to sit up, using an arm for support while the other held my head. The world spun a bit and I closed my eyes, breathing deeply to help it fade away. Once it did, I opened my eyes again and checked my body for any further injuries. I smiled a bit when I found none.

"Okay," I mused to myself, "now to find some civilization, figure out where I am…"

I stood up a bit shakily but was instantly using a tree for support. I leaned my forehead against it; my breaths a bit quicker than normal as my ears rang. I_ really_ needed to do something about my head.

Just then, I remembered something very obvious.

I was a witch.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and tried to search through my brain again for a spell of some sort that could help me. I cursed when nothing came up at first, but then, suddenly, words were running through my head. It was a spell. It was like my brain was only allowing me to remember or recall what was absolutely needed. I rolled my eyes, stupid brain.

I said the spell to myself as it ran through my thoughts again and was very happy when I felt that my gash had closed. THAT was one less thing to worry about, at least.

Now I needed to clean myself up and go about finding that town so I could eat or sleep perhaps. I went through my brain, hoping to find a spell to help with that TOO but came up blank, much to my chagrin. I didn't let it bug me too much though and instead resorted to the old fashion way of getting un-lost.

I let my head tilt back to stare at the scattered bits of sky above me amongst the trees. I sighed when I could only see a few stars. No help there, then. I'd need to get out of these woods to see the stars more. Problem was I didn't know what direction was out.

I shrugged to myself and simply moved forward. I'd get out eventually, that I was sure of.

…. …. …. …. ….

I grunted as my foot hit yet another branch. I was stumbling around like an idiot and I had yet to find a way out. I was still racking my brain for anything helpful as I went and was still empty-handed.

Just then, I saw a break up ahead. I almost rushed in my joy, beaming when I realized I was in someone's back yard.

My joy, though, was short-lived. There was no way I could go into anyone's house, much less be let it. I could only imagine what I looked like, muddy, tired, bloody and scratched up as I was. I probably was a sight to behold that much I was for sure of.

I decided I would try, though, knock on the door and pray for the best because you never knew until you tried.

Just as I was about to take a step forward, movement caught my attention in my peripheral vision. My vampire instincts were quick to take over and my head instantly snapped to the side, my eyes zeroing in on the movement. I noticed two green eyes looking right at me and I cursed mentally, not sure if this was a good thing or not, to be spotted.

The eyes quickly disappeared and I sighed, sitting down where I was. Assuming the man was coming out; all I had to do now was wait.

**Stefan's POV**

"Ever since Damon put Katherine in the tomb, he's been acting a bit off," Elena mused, sitting on her bed as I paced slightly in her room. I nodded in agreement as I paused at the window, the silky curtains running through my fingers.

"What do you think we should do about it?" she questioned me and I opened my mouth, about to answer when I saw someone out the window. I paused, staring a bit in shock at the figure there. She looked lost and injured and a bit disheveled. I was instantly concerned and yet afraid at the same time. I was concerned for the girl's well-being and afraid of why she'd be in the situation she was in. For all I knew, she could be a threat to Elena.

"Stefan, what is it?" Elena asked, coming up behind me to see what I saw staring at it.

"Um…" I said, not sure how to explain, so, instead, I simply stepped aside and let her see for herself.

Elena gasped a bit. "It's a girl… and she looks like she's hurt!" she realized in shock. She turned to me and I simply nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there. We should help her," Elena said, about to turn and go when I grabbed her wrist.

"You don't know if she's dangerous or not," I said firmly and Elena grinned a bit.

"She still needs our help and, besides, that's what YOU are for," she reminded me, poking my chest before turning and leaving. I sighed, shaking my head but I was grinning as I quickly followed. This is why I loved her.

I caught up with Elena just as she hit the bottom of the steps. She opened the front door and I quickly grabbed it, looking over at Jeremy, who was watching T.V., before shutting it quietly behind us.

I took Elena's hand and pulled her behind me a bit as we headed around to the back of the house. I let go of her hand but kept her behind me as the girl came into site. She was sitting on the ground as if she was waiting for us. She smiled a bit when we paused about fifteen feet away.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Elena asked from behind me. The girl shrugged.

"I'm sorry I look like this," she apologized. "I kinda woke up in the middle of the woods and… well I was like this. I can't remember how either. I hoped you'd come out to help. I understand if you don't want to but… I don't know where else to go."

The girl winced and looked at her crossed legs while Elena tried to step forward. I instantly held her back, though. She shot me a pleading look. She obviously wanted to help the poor girl but I wanted to know more about her before I would allow that to happen.

"Who are you?" I asked her, trying not to sound rude but I definitely heard a bit of a protective edge in my voice. Of course, she could be a vampire for all I knew. I wasn't really worried about myself, but _Elena_ on the other hand… I had every right to be defensive or protective.

The girl looked back up, tilting her head to one side as if she wasn't sure, but that's when I realized she was staring right at me.

The next four words she said defined her actions and scared me half to death. The way she said it didn't help, there was no hint of fear in her voice, only a firm and sure tone.

"You're a vampire."

_**(A/N: YAY! Okay so here is the revised version! I so hope you all liked it more than the first~ I hope some of you are still here… I understand if you aren't. I just haven't been in a romance mood so I could never get what I wrote to come out right. I hope you don't mind if you still are here!**_

_**Review~ LOL**_

_**OH and please PM me if you want to say what you like or dislike. Or to simply yell at me for not updating xD I really need it, it will push me to write faster ^-^**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	2. Witch Family Circle

_**(A/N: the first chapter was short only because I wanted to get it posted ASAP, this one will hopefully be longer… IF the ideas come to me in a coherent stream fast enough. LOL, Thnx for any reviews I got, they really mean a lot!**_

_**~KKCopper)**_

**K POV**

When I saw the two people coming closer to me, I instantly knew who (or should I say WHAT) the man was… It was like my witch powers were working on instinct… since I couldn't remember anything about them…

Suddenly, the girl came close to me and asked. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's just blood…" I muttered, still looking at the man.

"You're a vampire…" I realized, not really thinking as I said it aloud.

The man seemed taken aback at my statement.

"What would make you say that?" he asked, his voice the perfect amount of innocence in his voice. I only rolled my eyes at that though.

"Oh shut up, I'm not daft you know," I told him.

The girl took a step back just as the man took a step forward, it was obvious that they were together… and that he was over-protective.

I sighed. "I assume she knows you are also," I said. The girl nodded, though she didn't seem at all afraid of me, how odd.

"What happened to you?" she asked, taking a slight step forward again. The man grabbed her elbow, stopping her from getting too close.

"What _are_ you?" he hissed. "How do you know what _I_ am?"

I almost bared my teeth at him, aggravated by his reaction, but I reined it in. I sighed and looked away, towards the ground. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I whispered.

"Try me," the man said, his voice hard. My reaction wasn't rational at all, just very much instinct. My rational side hadn't fully returned to me yet…

My head snapped up and looked back at him in a second. "You really wanna know?" I almost shouted. Then I dramatically lowered my voice down, to a hiss, "I'm half-witch and half-vampire."

Neither spoke… so I continued with the little amount of my story I knew.

"I woke up in the woods today with no memory of anything but the fact you just learned, may parents' names… and my own…" I informed them, my voice still low, but not a hiss. "I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there, or why, the only thing I discovered was a giant gash in my head and my lapis lazuli necklace around my neck…. By the way, my name is Kristi."

The girl took a step forward after shaking the man's hand off and out stretched hers. "I'm Elena, and that is my boyfriend Stefan," she said, gesturing towards the man when she introduced him. I shook her hand and she smiled a little, Stefan only nodded at me.

"So your cut is healed?" she asked, glancing at my head again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I healed it."

"Look, why don't we get you inside and you can get cleaned up… I have some clothes that I'm sure you'll fit into," Elena began to tell me as she started to lead me back inside. Of course, I followed, happy for the offer.

"Thank you," I whispered, "you are very kind."

Elena smiled at me. "Of course," she replied as she opened the front door and led me inside.

**Elena's POV**

"Who's she?" Jeremy asked, looking up from his laptop from where he was seated in the Living Room as we walked in.

"I'll tell you in a second," I said over to him as I led Kristi up the stairs. Stefan hung back and went over to Jeremy. I nodded to myself as I led Kristi into my room. She lingered in the doorway as I went over to my closet, looking for something I could spare that she could wear.

I settled on a pair of jeans I hardly wore and an old t-shirt of mine. I handed them to her and showed her the bathroom. She said thanks one more time before shutting and locking the door to the bathroom behind her.

I left my room, just as I heard the shower start up, and headed downstairs.

Stefan and Jeremy were still talking in the Living Room. I went over to them and Stefan opened his arms to me.

"Well? What are you talking about?" I asked. Jeremy laughed.

"Our mystery guest of course," he answered. Stefan brought his fingers to his lips, signaling for us to be quiet.

"She might be able to hear us. She is part vampire," he explained. Jeremy shrugged, but the subject was dropped.

For the most part, at least.

"I called Bonnie about this," Jeremy told us. "I thought she'd be interested."

"Jeremy!" I whispered harshly.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's knows how long she's gonna be here? I doubt she's staying too long!" I snapped at him. "And she just woke up in the middle of the woods with barely any memory at all! How do you think she's going to do with questioning?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "_I_ just thought Bonnie would like to _know_!"

I sighed. "Is she coming over?" I asked. Jeremy nodded and I scowled at him. "When?"

"She just left her house," he replied.

"How do we know she won't flee if she feels intimidated?" Stefan asked from behind me. Jeremy shrugged again, he obviously didn't care about the girl that much. I only rolled my eyes, remaining silent.

We ALL remained silent for another minute or so. Just then, I heard the water turn off upstairs.

**K POV**

I listened to their conversation downstairs in silence as I showered. I really didn't care what they thought of me, or that some girl was coming over to see me (well that part concerned me a little actually…) I only was glad I could shower, get some fresh clothes on, and maybe feed in town later.

I finished after there'd been silence downstairs for a bit. I got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. I found a brush and rand it through my wet hair. Then I sighed and looked around for a blow drier. When I found it, I plugged it in and quickly used it, flipping my hair this way and that as I did.

When my hair was almost dry, I heard a car pull up and stop in front of the house. I sighed, instantly uneasy, but tried to ignore my feelings as I finished blow drying my hair.

I listened as the door opened and greetings were exchanged. Then, Elena and Stefan filled Bonnie in on whatever Jeremy had left out (yes, I'd heard both of their names). I finally turned off the blow drier and headed slowly out of the room after brushing my golden hair once more.

I went into Elena's room and very slowly headed downstairs, knowing I would have to eventually.

All four people were waiting for me, seated in the Living Room.

"Hey!" Elena greeted, rising. "You look better." She smiled at me and I nodded.

Bonnie had risen also when Elena did. Elena gestured to her.

"This is my friend, Bonnie," she introduced.

Bonnie held out her hand. I knew what she was doing, and what she would do when she shook my hand, but I accepted in anyways.

"Hello," I greeted while she read me, though her face didn't show it. Of course, I also read her, but it only told me what I already knew. She was a Bennett witch, like me.

She smiled at me as she let go. "Hi," she replied.

"Hey, Kristi, are you hungry?" Elena asked, glancing at Bonnie then back at me.

I shrugged. "Sort of…" _"But not THAT kind of hungry…"_ I thought to myself, no, I was thirsty. In fact, now that I really thought about it, my fangs were throbbing.

Stefan seemed to notice this. He rose and went over to me.

"Thirsty?" he guessed and I nodded slightly. "I have some blood bags at my house. We can go back there in a bit."

I nodded again. "Thank you." Then I looked around him at Bonnie. I took a step aside so I wouldn't have to crane my neck.

"You're a Bennett witch, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes why?" she countered. I only smiled.

"You're Sheila's granddaughter then… Am I right?" I continued.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "How do you know my gran-gran?" she questioned.

I smiled. "She's my aunt."

**Bonnie's POV**

My eyes widened in shock. How was that even possible? She looked no older than 19…

Kristi laughed. "I age really slowly; it takes two years for me to age one year… So I'm actually about 38," she told us.

My eyes stayed wide. "Wow… Your mother was a witch then too…? But, my Gran never said anything about having a sister," I protested, not wanting to believe that my Gran would lie to me.

Kristi sighed. "My mother and your grandmother were once really close, neither liking vampires, both extremely powerful… but then my mother met my father and she fell in love. She couldn't help it, and he didn't compel her. I remember her telling me about the fight she had with her sister… your grandmother."

I remained silent as she continued.

"Shelia didn't want her to be with my father… She tried her hardest to break them up, and this only angered my mom more. She loved him and had always wished Shelia would just accept him for who he was… but she never did. They had a huge fight once and… they never spoke ever since… My mother was always depressed when she thought about it, she missed her sister," she finished, sighing.

I nodded slightly. It made since…

"What was your mother's name?" I asked.

"Angel," Kristi replied.

My eyes widened. I had heard of her before… My Gran had been looking through a photo album once when I'd come over… She'd looked upset. I'd only seen a glimpse of the pages, but I did read the caption under one before she'd closed it… It had been a wedding picture that was labeled "Angel and David".

"Was your father's name David?" I asked. Kristi nodded. I raised my eyebrows, a bit more convinced that she WAS indeed my relative then earlier, but it was still hard to digest. It was very sudden to realize that I had a new cousin that I never knew about…

Kristi grinned once more, and then laughed. "We should hang out some time, cousin," she told me. I smiled a bit too.

"Yeah, we have to talk sometime," I responded. Kristi only smiled and nodded again. Then she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Come on, we can go to my house now," Stefan said. Kristi nodded, a grateful look on her face.

Stefan went over to Elena and gave her a hug and kiss good bye and Kristi said a heartfelt thanks to her once more before both of them left.

_**(A/N: PLEASE review! I need reviews to continue! I have plenty more ideas but I'm not going to write more until at least 5 people review… It's not that many I know, but PLEASE. Thank you for reading.**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	3. Gone Hunting

_**(A/N: Thanks for any reviews I got! You guys rock~ LOL I hope I get a lot more readers by at LEAST chapter 5 … Enjoy!)**_

**K POV**

Stefan opened the door to his vehicle, he was quite the gentleman. I climbed into the vehicle and he shut the door behind me. Then Stefan also got in and we drove off.

He headed down the road and towards the outskirts of town. They soon were going through woods… and then a rather large, exquisite boarding house came into view. My eyes widened a bit.

"Wow," I muttered. Stefan laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," he replied.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly. Stefan looked at me curiously.

"Why…" he said uneasily.

I shrugged. "I'm simply curious. From the look of that house… I'd say at LEAST before the turn of the 20th century…" I inquired.

Stefan smiled. "You are very intelligent I see… It's around that time that it was built…"

I laughed. "Let me guess, that's not the house you grew up in, though."

Stefan continued to smiled. "Like I said, very intelligent. I was born before the Civil War, which is when I died… Or, rather, when I changed…"

I nodded. "Nice, I was born in… 1972…" I told him after thinking about it for a second. Stefan laughed. I liked him, he was really nice… but I didn't like him in the boyfriend way, he was obviously in love with Elena… and, well, I just didn't like him that way.

Stefan pulled the car in the round-a-bout driveway and stopped in front of the door. He turned off the car and got out just as I did. He walked over to the front door and waited for me as I also came over to the door. He opened it and we stepped inside.

I looked around, my eyes widening as I took it all in. The house was magnificent, on the outside it looked antique, but inside it was an "Extreme Home Makeover" dream-come-true.

"I love your house," I whispered, still a bit awestruck as I slowly walked down the hall, pausing when they split in either direction.

"Thank you," Stefan said as he came up behind me. He gestured towards the left hall and led me down it. I followed, of course. We came to a stairwell which we quickly descended. We went past a dungeon, looking area and went into a room with a cooler. Stefan went over to it and opened it.

It was full of blood bags.

"A positive or B negative?" he teased, tossing me a bag after I shrugged.

I bit into the bag, my fangs growing quickly, the veins showing under my eyes. They were not as intense as a full vampire's were, but they were still unnatural.

I downed the bag rather fast. Then sighed as I tossed it in a near trash can.

"One more," I said and Stefan quickly tossed it to me. I downed that one quickly too and also tossed it before wiping the blood off of my mouth. I smiled uneasily at him.

"Thanks," I breathed, I hadn't realized how thirsty I'd been until I'd actually fed.

Stefan only nodded. "Of course," he replied. Then he shut the cooler and began to lead me back to the front hall.

"So, Kristi, do you have a place to stay tonight?" he asked as we walked.

"No," I said.

Stefan looked back at me. "We have a couch if you need a place to crash," he told me, smiling.

I smiled back. "Thank you again, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"You know," Stefan said, pausing at the top of the steps, "you look familiar… I don't know why… but I feel as though we've met before… or that I should KNOW who you are…" He sighed, shaking his head. "Strange right?"

I could only nodded, a bit intrigued by the thought of remembering, and also shocked that he'd said that. What were the chances of him knowing me? Of all people too.

"Look, if you don't mind, I really need some fresh air… I think I'll go for a stroll," I told Stefan. He nodded at me.

"The door will be open," he called after me as I walked towards the front door. I headed back out into the night, shutting the door silently behind me.

**Damon's POV**

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalks of Mystic Falls. I was hungry… but I couldn't feed off of just anyone… They had to be willing… or unsuspecting… At LEAST female…

I knew Stefan wouldn't approve after what Bonnie had warned us… but I wouldn't kill anyone, and bagged blood just really got boring after a while.

I liked my blood warm.

The moon was full over head as I looked for my prey. The stars were out, too, not a cloud in sight.

A perfect night for a walk. I hoped the humans would assume the same thing and TAKE that walk… in my direction preferably.

As long as I didn't kill them, and I made them forget everything, I'd be safe from the little, headache causing, witch.

I was beginning to grow impatient when I struck gold. A beautiful, alone, young lady was just walking by across the street, headed the same direction as I was. She was going slowly too, which gave me time to look her over. She had dusty blonde hair that went down past her shoulders in waves, a nice build, tattered jeans on, no coat, a green t-shirt… and, when the wind blew just right, a lovely, exposed neck.

I crossed the street so that I was behind her, and then I walked up next to her.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like an escort? You seem rather lonesome," I said seductively to the young lady.

She turned and looked at me, stopping, yet not at all surprised by my sudden appearance. I stopped with her as her strikingly beautiful blue-green eyes stared at me, unafraid or unsettled at all.

"If you want to feed just do it," she said.

I was taken aback. How could she possibly have known my intentions… or what feeding was at all for that matter? Also, how, if she did know, could she not be afraid at all?

The girl smirked. "I'm not some dumbass, helpless blonde who hops into a strong man's arms the second I can, _nor _am I some chick who just broke up with her boyfriend that is looking for a shoulder to cry on! Heck, I'm not even human!" she snapped at me.

Lord, she was feisty.

I was taken aback at her ferocity… How could she know what I was and NOT be afraid? I still couldn't fathom it.

Then she laughed at me. She _laughed_ at ME. I snarled instinctively. She had no right to laugh at _me_, I didn't even know her!

Just then, part of what she'd said sunk in…

"Not human?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure_ smell_ human." I would scare her if it killed me.

Or, maybe not.

"Then feed, I don't care," she repeated. "_I_ just fed a little bit ago, so I'm good."

Now I was getting confused. "You don't smell like a _vampire_ either," I growled slowly. She claimed she knew what I was so I wasn't afraid to say it. I was still hoping it would scare her away from some reason… but I couldn't put my finger on _why_…

She laughed again. "That's because I'm not a FULLY vampire," she told me. "I'm only half."

Again, I was taken aback. "How is that even _possible_?" I questioned a bit bewildered.

She smiled. "It's just as possible as a human birth. My mother was human and my father was a vampire."

I didn't speak, a bit skeptical and still shocked.

She laughed once more. It sort of mocked me at how much she did, how bold she was, laughing in a vampire's face, I still wanted her to run screaming from me… but I managed to control my anger before I did anything rash.

"You vampires, es_pecially_ the younger ones… no ALL of you always have trouble accepting new things, especially if they could be equal to you in any way. You all are so stubborn, and think you are superior to everything else around you! Very single minded," she scolded me.

I still didn't speak, still holding my anger in. I was NOT single minded… Well, maybe a little, though I wouldn't admit it, not to her, nor did I appreciate being called it. If she knew so much of vampires, I was shocked (even though she was HALF one) that she sat here, when I was _hunting_, and insulted me.

I did admit (to myself) that I kind of found it… attractive.

"I was serious about my offer," she continued, changing the subject a bit. "I don't mind if you feed –" a stern glare came into her eyes "– as long as you don't take too much. I _will_ fight back if I have to."

I looked into her eyes and could see a hint of trust there, she wasn't lying. It was very little, but there… and it touched me. Whether I would admit out LOUD or not, it did, and _I_ knew it.

"No, I can feed at home." My OWN answer surprised me. I'd said it without thinking… yet, I meant it. I was starting to care for her when I knew I shouldn't. Caring always and ONLY led to hurt, betrayal… and heart break… I'd learned that from Katherine.

I held out one elbow to her, despite my better judgment. "I _would_ like to walk with you, though. Do you mind?" I asked, being a gentleman now.

She smiled a bit and put her hand on my elbow. "Such a gentleman," she noted. "You lived throughout the 1900's didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did," I answered smiling as we began to walk again, away from my house, I noted.

She smiled a bit more. "So did I, my father would always accompany my mother and me on walks, and I remember them walking arm in arm like this…"

We were silent for a bit. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes as we walked… Her hair was so beautiful…

I snapped myself out of it, looking away.

Then she spoke again. "You know, I never got your name," she told me, glancing over to look at me.

I used my left hand and took her hand that was on my elbow. I brought it up to my lips and kissed the back of it. "Damon Salvatore, at your service malady," I said, smiling a bit again.

She smiled back, taking a step back to do a curtsey. "Kristi Blackwood," she introduced, grinning up at me.

The last name sounded familiar… but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I shook it off, forgetting about it.

I laughed as she put her hand on my elbow again. "Ah, the 1900's… where life was SO much simpler–" I winked at her "– even for a vampire."

She laughed, nodding. "That's so true."

We walked a bit farther… and then Kristi spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking… do you have a brother?"

Her question caught me a bit off guard. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I questioned, curious.

Kristi laughed. "`Cause I can see Stefan in you, now that I think about it…" she told me, "I've met him already, by the way… He was the one who found me today…"

"Wait, back up… Found you where? How? What happened?" I asked her, a bit concerned now.

Kristi stopped. "It's a long story…"

"I have time… and I want to hear it," I told her, my voice filled with honesty.

She nodded, letting go of my elbow so she could face me. "Well… you see… I woke up a couple of hours ago, in the middle of a forest with a big gash in my skull… and no memory of anything at all; except for my name, what I was, and who my parents were… I didn't know how I got there, or how I'd gotten injured –" she threw her hand up in the air "– I can't even remember my childhood!" Kristi controlled herself with a deep breath before continuing, "So, I walked through the woods… and ended up behind Elena's house… I didn't know this at the time, of course, but I was introduced. It was just my luck, too, Stefan saw me out her window and both of them came down and helped me out. Elena let me use her shower and let me borrow some of her clothes… I got all cleaned up and Stefan took me back to his house and gave me some blood bags… I'm sleeping on your couch tonight… and now I'm on a walk with you." She finished off and looked up at me, smiling warmly.

"Well… I'm very sorry for your traumatic situation before you met us… and I think you should take my bed tonight…" I told her, before she could cut me off, I continued, "I can sleep on the couch."

She scrunched up her nose. "No, it's your bed, you can take it. I don't mind the couch."

"Kristi, I insist. If I'm going to keep being a gentleman, then this is the right thing to do," I reassured her. "Besides, men are supposed to be tougher than women. My bed is nice, soft and fluffy… and couches are bad for your back. I do not mind, you are sleeping in my bed tonight."

Kristi sighed but nodded. Suddenly, she stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. Where her lips contacted my skin, it seemed to set the spot on fire.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled back.

I barely managed to nod, one hand now on my cheek and a small look of surprise on my face. Kristi laughed and took my elbow again.

"Will you walk me home now kind sir?" she teased.

I composed myself and nodded. "Yes malady," I responded. Then we turned around and headed back to my house…

_**(A/N: Well, there you have it. I broke my promise and posted it early XD. I really wanted to get it posted~ LOL~ Thnx for the reviews, I also got a lot of people who favorite or put it on their alerts which made me want to update also~ You guys rock~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	4. Surprise, Surprise

_**(A/N: IDK if I can restrain myself with this one either, to wait for 5 reviews for ch. 4, but I'll try XD, not that you'll appreciate that… ANY ways, here's chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews BTW, ENJOY~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_

**S POV**

I was walking slowly around the house, now paused in front of the fire place, when I heard laughter outside. I listened and could tell that Damon was one of them, but the other…

"Of course," I groaned under my breath. Take a pretty girl (I wouldn't deny that, but I didn't have any feelings for her THAT way), help her, let her spend the night on your couch… and Damon will find out.

I rushed over to the door and opened it just as they stepped onto the front porch. Kristi looked bewildered at my sudden appearance, but Damon looked a bit upset.

"Of course!" he shouted at me. Kristi (who had been holding onto his elbow) let go of him and took a step back. She was smart not to get in the middle of us.

Of course, maybe she wasn't.

"You instantly assume I compelled her!" Damon snapped at me accusingly.

I growled. "Well of COURSE I assume, it what you usually do! Either that or you just bring her home to have SEX with her! You're a whore and we both know it!"

Kristi seemed a bit taken aback by my statement and Damon was snarling. He lunged a step forward, obviously furious, when Kristi darted in between us. Damon instantly calmed down his snarling, though a scowl was still on his face. It shocked me at how he was reacting to her…

"First of all," she started, flashing glances between us, "he didn't compel me, and secondly, we AREN'T going to DO IT and he KNOWS IT. In fact, he offered his bed to me, and HE was going to sleep on the couch." Then she turned to face only me. "I don't know how he is around you, or how he was before, but he's been only a gentleman to me. We simply met while I was on my walk and he escorted me back. He didn't compel me once; he hardly even flirted, minus simply behaving like a gentleman. Besides–" she flashed a smile at him "– I had a good time."

Damon smiled warmly at her… and then it hit me; why he was acting the way he was, the look in his eyes, the over ferocity at my accusation…

He was falling for her… and he didn't want to hurt her… He ACTUALLY _cared_.

I would have to speak with him about that after Kristi went to sleep…

"My bad… I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions," I apologized, mostly to Kristi. She nodded in response.

Then I sighed and stepped aside. Kristi came in, followed closely by Damon, and stopped at the place where the hall way split off in two directions. She turned to face him.

"I'm afraid I don't know where you're room is kind sir," Kristi said, grinning.

"This way malady," Damon said with a sweep of his arm, gesturing towards the left. Kristi giggled and headed in that direction. Damon quickly followed and they went down the hall.

**D POV**

I walked with her down the hall, leading her through our house and to my room.

I opened the door and let her inside. Her eyes widened as she took in my room. I smiled at her reaction, happy that she was happy.

Boy was I softening up… I couldn't believe it either, I had to block out my emotions… or, at least, try to…

"Do you like it?" I asked as she walked towards the center of the room, still looking around, slowly turning in a circle.

She nodded, pausing to look at me. "It's beautiful," she whispered, a bit awestruck. "I love it."

I smiled a bit more. "Good, because you'll be staying here tonight."

Kristi went over to my bed; her back faced towards it, and fell back onto it. She sighed in contentment.

"It's so soft…" she commented in a soft voice, her eyes closed as she lay there. Then she opened them to look at me. "This is _way_ too comfortable to take away from you… It's YOUR room anyways. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, no," I argued, walking closer to her. "This argument is already over. _I_ don't mind sleeping on the couch –"

"Well neither do I!" she snapped, springing up from the bed so she could look me in the eyes.

"_You're_ the guest, there for _you_ should have the better sleeping arrangements. What kind of host would I be if you slept on the couch?" I asked her sternly. The question was rhetorical, but serious.

"The SMART one!" she told me, answering anyways. "_You_ were here _first_; it's YOUR house, so you should get to –" she began to say, but I cut her off.

Suddenly, I'd pulled her into a kiss, one of my arms going around her waist, holding her close.

The kiss was gentle, warm, but short.

Kristi pulled back, a shocked expression on her face. She looked a bit shaken. I almost instantly regretted giving her the kiss…

"I – … I –" she tried to say, but she couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry," I instantly apologized. A sheepish grin came to my face. "I've wanted to do that since we started our walk."

And now I was being honest… I was losing it…

Kristi still seemed a bit shocked. She didn't speak for a bit.

Finally, when she did speak, she whispered, "I need to be alone… please…"

I nodded solemnly and went out of the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I was a bit upset by her reaction… yet concerned about her reaction, and for her, all the same.

Yes, I was concerned… yes, I was falling for her… and no… there wasn't anything I could do about it…

**K POV**

When Damon shut the door behind him, I fell back onto the bed. My mind was buzzing with thoughts… and almost ALL of them revolved around Damon… I couldn't get him off of my mind.

Half of my Damon thoughts revolved around his kiss… I'd LIKED it, too… but I hardly even _knew _him… or anything about my_self _even!

I knew I liked him… the second I'd met him I'd liked him… which is why I'd offered my blood….

I also knew that he _probably_ was what Stefan had said he was… yet, that didn't bother me either…

My emotions were all jumbled up; it was making me not think clearly…

I had to get some rest…

I sighed and kicked off my shoes before curling up under the soft comforter, my head on the down pillow…

…which smelled like him…

I growled under my breath and threw it on the ground, grabbing the other pillow instead before laying my head back down on it and closing my eyes.

I was asleep in minutes…

**D POV**

I headed down the hall and into the Living Room, plopping down on the couch with a sigh, closing my eyes at the same time… My thoughts were so mixed up… I was so confused… My conscience was telling me one thing… my emotions another… and my instincts something totally different…. It was hurting my head.

Just then, goody-two-shoes Stefan walked into the room. I only knew because I heard him… my eyes were still closed.

I sighed in exasperation. "What do you want _brother_?" I asked in a harsh tone. "Shouldn't you be at _Elena's_ house right about now?"

I heard Stefan sit down on a chair behind my head. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, turning around to face him.

"WHAT do you_ want_?" I asked. I was not in the mood for any of his "soul searching" talk.

Stefan got right to the point. "I saw the way you were acting around Kristi. You care for her don't you?"

I scoffed, but I knew it was true… no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

Which I _would_ deny it, especially to St. Stefan who cares about _everyone_.

"No, I was simply behaving like a gentleman like any good man would," I replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon, I'm not daft… I saw the way you were looking at her… and your gentleman act was more than just _that_, it wasn't _just_ an act… I've been around Elena enough to know how it feels, to know how a person would act… You like her and you can't deny it."

I scowled at him, rising quickly from the couch so that I towered over him. "I do NOT _care_ for her. I've only known her _one_ day, no one hour! Get that through you _thick_ skull Stefan. I have NO feelings for her! None!" I snapped.

Stefan only stared up at me, his eyes almost blank. He sighed, closing his eyes, looking at the ground, and shaking his head.

I towered over him still, breathing slowly in and out until he rose.

"I swear, one of these days brother, you are going to fall for someone… or you are going to admit it to yourself that you fell for HER… and they (she) won't fall for you… or she'll chose someone else when she realizes what you are… If you never let anyone in… or even let your emotions in… eventually, no one will let you in either," he said, and then he walked away without another word.

I continued to scowl as I sat back down on the couch. I hated it went he went all sensei on me…

Of course, it seemed he was usually right… but I would never admit that… and it annoyed the crap out of me.

I hoped he wasn't right THIS time though… because I knew that I WAS falling for her…. I just didn't know if she fell for me… or even liked me after what I pulled this evening.

I laid back down on the couch, closing my eyes as I thought about her… Her pretty blue eyes… her smile… her continuous laughter…

Then, Elena entered my thoughts… I scowled and stood up again… I needed to… take a walk.

I headed out of the Living Room, down the hall and out the front the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

Then I ran into the woods… I didn't quite know _where_ I was headed yet… so I just ran.

The woods was so… alive at night… I listened silently to the sounds of nature as I ran…. It helped calm me down… and made me realize where I needed to go.

I changed my direction and ran a bit faster…. I slowed down only when I neared where I wanted to go… the tomb.

I slowed down even more as it came into view. Then, I stopped completely… I couldn't believe I'd come here… but who else knew what it was like to be in love with 2 people at once… or not… I didn't have anything to lose… except maybe my sanity.

I headed slowly down to the tomb.

Katherine was waiting.

"Hello Damon," she purred, but her voice was hoarse from lack of blood.

"Katherine," I said, my voice clipped.

She smiled and then gave out a cough. "So what's your problem?" she asked.

"What makes you think I have one?" I snapped and Katherine laughed.

"I know you'd never come to ME unless you needed something… and was very desperate," she purred again. "So what is it?"

I scowled at her… but then I sighed.

"How do you love- care… for two people at once?" I asked in a hard voice, still a bit upset that I'd actually come to her for help.

Katherine laughed and I growled.

"Damon, your emotions are showing," she teased.

I about lunged at her then, I even lurched a step forward, but then I managed to control myself. I couldn't get trapped in there with her.

Katherine grinned. "Well… it's not that hard to care for two people… I cared for both you and Stefan… I just didn't love both of you…" she started to say and I scowled at the memory, of all my lost years searching for her. It disgusted me.

"So… follow your heart… who do you care for more?" Katherine questioned.

I growled. "I don't _know_… I care for BOTH of them…"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Then which one is easier to get?" she questioned.

My eyes widened a bit. "Well…" I tried to say.

"One of them is obviously Elena… who is happily taken–" this time Katherine scowled "– so the other girl will obviously be easier."

"But the decision shouldn't BE that way," I snapped. "I shouldn't choose one simply because she's EASIER, I should genuinely care for her more!"

Katherine smiled. "Look who's learning," she sang. "And now I repeat myself, which do you care for more?"

I paused, genuinely thinking about it… sure I practically loved Elena… but Kristi… she was _so _much different than Elena… she was daring… very care free… trusting… sweet… indecisive… and Lord I was falling for her….

"I know who…" I whispered to myself.

Katherine leaned forward a bit. "You can tell me who this mystery girl is, can't you?" she purred.

I growled instantly, whipping my head around to face her. "No, and you know why? Because you will never _see_ her, _talk_ to her, or _touch_ her, so why even _bother_ with names?" I snapped protectively.

Katherine only smiled. "A girl needs gossip after being locked up for so long."

I rolled my eyes, barked out a short laugh, and then left her without another word.

_**(A/N: This particular part here at the end is going to be playing a bigger roll later on the story, so remember it ;D Thnx for reading! Plz review!**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	5. Amazing

_**(A/N: Okay, so this chapter took a while, I'm sorry, BUT, on my page I posted a link to my website on my Vampire stories on this site. I'd really appreciate it if you took a look and posted some feedback or sent me your thoughts~ I also put some pictures from this story on there *such as Damon's car, the book cover and what Kristi might look like, if you want a pic of Damon look up Ian Somerhalder* Thnx! Enjoy~)**_

**K POV**

I was having the nicest dream… a handsome young man was walking with me down the street… in the mid-1900's… He had black, beautiful hair… he was well built, tall, mysterious… and very much the gentleman… I was having a wonderful time with him.

Then, I saw a light… and the handsome man next to me disappeared… I reached out for him, for where he was….

My eyes shut… and when they opened… I was in a beautiful room… in a very soft bed… and I was alone…

I couldn't remember why or how I could get here… my mind was still hazy with sleep…

It all came back to me slowly. I fell back onto the pillow, one hand on my head, as I took it all back in…

Damon…

I laid there silently for a bit… until I finally sighed and got out from under the sheets. I was still wearing my outfit that Elena had given me yesterday… That's when I realized that I had no _other_ outfit to change into…

I scowled to myself and rose, wondering what I could find in the closet…

I'd expected only male articles of clothing… and I WOULD have made do with just that… but I was shocked when I also found some Aeropostale and Hollister bags in the back of the closet… with _women's _clothing inside.

I almost growled (I did mentally), what Stefan had said must have been true… He probably had these saved for a rainy day when I girl visited… I didn't care if that was the truth or not, he was going to be short one pair.

I searched through the bags and picked out a Hollister shirt and some pants from Aeropostale and grabbed them before heading into the rather large bathroom. I shut the door to me behind me before stripping, wiping down with a wash cloth, and then changing into my new outfit. I found a brush in one of the drawers in a set that was in the wall and used it to start and fix up my hair… Then I continued to search through the drawers until I found hairspray and a straightener… which I then used to _finish_ fixing my hair.

Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and then headed out of the bathroom.

Damon's room was still vacant of its owner when I came back out… I sighed and headed over to the door, pausing with my hand on the doorknob… After a second of hesitation, I turned it and opened the door.

I headed down the hall slowly and went into the Living Room… Damon was passed out on the couch still. I smiled a bit to myself and headed quickly, yet still silently, out of the Living Room and I began to search for a Kitchen.

It took me a while to find it, but I did. I rummaged through the cabinets and found the supplies I needed for a quick sandwich… I could also eat human food, being part witch, and that's what I was hungry for. I wanted a PB&J.

I got out the peanut butter and some jelly and slopped it down on my two slices of bread before smushing it together and taking a bite. I grinned a bit, I did love peanut butter.

I heard the door to the Kitchen open as I continued to eat my sandwich. I already knew who it was before her spoke.

"Good morning Kristi," Damon greeted.

I turned to face him as I swallowed another bite. "Good morning," I replied with a nod.

Damon took a step closer. "Look, about what I did last night–" he started to say, but I cut him off.

I slapped him, hard, across the cheek, making his head snap. A shocked expression crossed his face.

Before he could react again, though, I pulled his face to mine, kissing him. The kiss was much like our other one; soft, warm and gentle.

I loved it.

Damon wound one arm around my waist as I wound one arm around his neck. He tasted so good.

Finally, I had to pull back, but I was smiling as I did. Damon's eyes were a bit wide, but he looked happy also.

"You're confusing me, Kristi," Damon said, panting a bit. "Did you like my kiss last night or not?"

"Oh, I loved it," I told him, smiling, "but, at the same time, it made my thoughts get all jumbled and confused which made me want to slap you."

Damon cracked a small smile, taking my face in his hands. "Well, I'm sorry for the confusion," he whispered. "I can't do anything to change the past, though I might be able to take your mind off of it…"

His face came down to mine again. The kiss was a little bit rougher this time, but I _liked_ it. Both of my arms were around his neck while Damon's arms slowly snaked down to my waist. I let out a shudder of pleasure.

Damon's kisses slowly started to move like his arms… They went over to my cheek, under my jaw… and over to my neck, which is where they stopped. I didn't know if he was even aware of what he was doing, but I didn't say anything to stop him.

His tongue actually traced over the spot where my largest artery was… I heard his fangs slide out…

**D POV**

Kissing her felt _so_ good, I loved it. It was different than any other girl I'd kissed… it was gentle, warm… and caring.

I felt the veins growing under my eyes… and I suddenly realized where my lips were… what I'd been about to do…

I cussed (rather loudly) and quickly got away from her.

I stood, panting, against the wall farthest from her. "Why… didn't you… _say_ something?" I snapped between pants.

Kristi looked at me without fear, almost emotionlessly. "My offer still stood from last night. I wouldn't have minded if you had fed," she told my plainly.

I growled. "Yes, but_ I_ would have!" I snapped again, my breathing returned to normal.

Kristi smiled and stepped a bit closer. "And WHY _is_ that Damon?" she asked me, batting her eyelashes innocently… It was _very_ adorable.

My breath caught, my thoughts jumbled a bit... It took me a second to answer her, and when I did, it was a whisper.

"Because I like you…" I breathed unthinkingly. She had _such_ a control on me that I couldn't quite understand. Stefan hadn't even been able to coax those three words out of me last night with his logic… and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes.

Kristi stepped even closer, smiling warmly now. She placed one hand on my chest. She brought her head closer to me until I could feel her every breath on my throat. I froze, too stunned to move.

Kristi kissed me at the edge of my jaw. "I like you too," she whispered in my ear.

I'd never been this way around a girl before, even around Elena I could be cool, but she was _literally_ blowing my mind, it was a clean as a slate! I couldn't think of a witty remark or snide comment for the life of me…

She was amazing.

Kristi pulled back and returned to her sandwich. She took another bite of it while I watched her.

She ate slowly, her back to me, as if she was savoring the flavor… or the feeling of my eyes on her…

After she finished, she cleaned up her mess. Then she got a glass of water and took a drink, leaning on a counter across from me.

"So Damon, what would you like to do today?" she asked me, smiling as she took another sip.

I found my cool and took a step closer. "Well, it's a weekday, so most kids that we COULD hang out with (not that I'd want to) are _supposed_ to be at school… I could show you around town if you'd like me to and then, afterwards, we can go hang out at the Grill…"

She smiled again. "Sounds like fun," she told me, pushing off of the counter and dumping the rest of her water down the drain, setting the glass by the sink before walking over to me. She looped her arm through mine. "Where to first?"

I smiled at her. Amazing…

"Well, would you rather walk or take my car?" I asked her as we headed for the door.

"Well… it depends on the car," she told me, beaming.

We headed outside and I took her over to the garage. I opened the large garage door; one side belonged to my brother's car (which was gone) and the other…

Kristi's eyes widened. "You have a_ Jaguar_?" she asked, obviously surprised, yet pleased, at this fact.

I nodded. "Yes… NOW, I shall ask again (though I think I know the answer already)… Would you like to walk or drive?"

"Drive," Kristi answered (practically purring) without hesitation.

I smiled and we headed over to the passenger side. I opened her door for her and she climbed in. Then, I shut her door and headed over to the driver's side before also climbing in.

Kristi buckled and I did too (even though I hardly needed it, I didn't want some cop to ruin our time together). Then, I pushed the button of the car (oh yeah, it's a push-start) and the engine thrummed to life. Kristi sighed happily and I grinned again.

"You like cars?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I do, and this engine sounds so beautiful…" She leaned closer to me, "But what I like in a car the MOST is_ speed_," she hinted.

Screw the cops.

I floored it out of the garage and soon we were on the road, speeding towards town. Kristi laughed in delight, leaning back in her seat as she watched the world go by through her window…

**K POV**

The car was a beauty; I loved it, a LOT… Of course, I loved it even more with Damon standing next to me.

"You have a _Jaguar_?" I asked him, I needed reassurance that this was REAL…

Damon nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes… NOW, I shall ask again, _though I think I know the answer already_… Would you like to walk or drive?"

I beamed, answering without hesitation, "Drive."

Damon smiled and we walked over to the passenger's door. He opened it for me and I got in, admiring the lovely interior, leather seats… tinted windows… heated seats… lovely radio… even the seat belts…

Then, Damon got in his door and buckled like I had. Then he pushed the button to start the car. I sighed happily at the thrum of the engine; this baby had some speed in her…

"You like cars?" Damon observed. I nodded.

"Yes, I do, and this engine sounds so _beautiful_ –" I leaned over closer to Damon "–but what I like in a car the MOST is_ speed_," I hinted, hoping he'd show me what this baby could really do.

Damon floored it and I laughed in delight as we sped down the road.

We drove until the town came into view. Then Damon sighed and slowed down… I sighed too and Damon chuckled.

"We have to be able to SEE if I am going to give you a tour," he told me, a smile on his face. I scowled at him and he laughed again.

"Okay, so first we have the Lockwood estate… The Lockwood family is one of the _founding _families and has been around for almost as long as Stefan and I have," he began, glancing between me and the windshield as he spoke.

"Hm… It's very… pretty," I commented. Damon smirked and shook his head before speeding on.

"Then we have some woods," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I think this is my favorite part of the tour so far," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Damon laughed.

"Then we have some houses… One of them being Elena's," he continued.

"And here's the library…. There's the police station… town hall… a park…" he continued on. "THAT is the Grill where lots of people hang out. We will be one of those people _after_ the tour…" I smiled at the thought.

"Houses…. Ah, and now the lovely school that my boring brother along with Elena, Bonnie… and some other people are 'learning'," he told me as if he doubted that that was what they were doing.

I doubted it too, I could think of many OTHER things you could do at school besides _learn_.

"Then, if you head out farther, there are some more woods…" Damon finished, flashing a grin at me. "It's a small town… and now that our lovely tour is over I'd love to hear what you think of it," he practically purred.

I beamed, leaning a bit closer to him as we stopped at a stoplight. "It's _lovely_," I purred, breathing in his face. "I wish to live here."

Damon's expression went blank for just a second before he composed himself. "Your wish, my command," he told me, taking one of my hands and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it.

"Now, how about a tour of the Grill?" I asked him, leaning back into my seat.

"Yes malady," Damon answered, applying gas to the car and we sped back into town.

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it! REVIEW please!)**_


	6. Incident at the Grill

_**(A/N: The ideas are flowing people~ We will hopefully get very far in the story now very fast~ Hope you enjoy this chapter!)**_

**D POV**

We pulled up to the Grill a little bit later. It was only noon so not too many people were there… Luckily, not too many people included my annoying brother, who WAS at school. I'd spotted his "car" (if that's what you called his stupid ride) there when we'd passed the building the second time to head back into town.

I parked the Jag and got out of the car. Kristi didn't wait for me to open her door and I sighed as she still put her hand on my elbow that I offered to her.

"How do you expect me to be a TOTAL gentleman if you won't let me open all the doors for you?" I questioned her as I opened the door to the Grill for her. She smiled.

"I'm not completely useless and –" she stopped in front of me and put two fingers on my chest, beginning to walk them up towards my neck "– it was just a car door," she purred.

My mind blanked, but I was getting better at not showing it. Instead, I hissed softly under my breath, both elated and utterly distracted by her touch.

"You can't do that to me in public," I snapped quietly under my breath.

"Do what?" Kristi whispered, a teasing smiled on her face. She kept her hand on me, now drawing circles on my shoulders. My eyes rolled back a little, but then I growled at her, so low that no human could hear it.

"THAT," I snapped again. Kristi smiled again, obviously happy at her affects on me. She knew she had me, hook, line, and sinker…

"Now, about your tour," I said in a normal tone. She walked by my side as I led her into the building.

"The Grill," I told her, using my hand to gesture to the room in front of us. She laughed.

"Some tour," she said, smiling, her voice thick with sarcasm.

I sighed. "Well, it's basically one room. The only other things I could show you are either Vodka or the bathrooms…"

"How about some food? It IS lunch time," she suggested. "We can have VODKA when it's later…"

I smiled and led her over to a booth, sitting myself down across from her. "Can this count as our first date?" I asked her, smiling. She slapped me again.

"Be polite, like you were earlier… If this was our first date, I'd tell you," she told me a smug look on her face when I rubbed my cheek.

Just then, a waiter came over. He was about college age… and looked a bit of a brainiac.

"Wait, shouldn't she be in school today?" was his first question to me, though he kept flashing his gaze between me and her… lingering more on her than I liked…

The next time he looked at me, I compelled him.

"No, she _shouldn't_ be in school today. It is a HOLIDAY _AND_ she is with me _only_ so get us whatever we want without any question and keep your eyes _off_ of her from now on," I instructed him, my voice a bit possessive. "You will forget we had this conversation and take our orders NOW, but you will also get us a complimentary VODKA _later_."

The man had a dazed look on his face (as most humans did after I compelled him) and blinked a few times before saying, "Hello, my name is Chris, and welcome to the Grill. What would you like to drink?"

"I would like a Sprite," Kristi told him, casting me a quick glare when Chris didn't even look at her.

"And_ I_ would like a Coke," I informed him. Chris nodded and headed off.

Kristi slapped me again, in the same spot. I winced. "You're going to leave a bruise…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that for?" she hissed quietly and quickly at me.

"What was what?" I asked innocently, though I knew exactly what the "what" she was speaking of was.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about!" she snapped at me, seeing right through my innocence. "WHY did you compel him the way you did?"

I scowled. "What else was I supposed to _do_?" I growled in a low tone, the question was rhetorical, but she answered it.

"You COULD have said that I didn't LIVE here and that I was only VISITING a family friend," she told me quickly, growling a bit as I was still.

"What fun is in that? BESIDES, he was totally checking you out!" My voice was possessive again and I fought to keep it at the low tone it was at.

"Well, you have no right to be to concerned about that now DO you," she said, her voice now hard as she leaned back against the cushion of the booth, calming instantly. "What if _I_ didn't _mind_, hm?"

I growled under my breath. Kristi rolled her eyes.

"Stop growling…" Kristi told me in a hard voice, and then she lowered it, muttering under her breath, "Who gave you the right to be so possessive?" The question rhetorical like mine had been.

I answered anyways.

"_I _gave myself the right," I snapped, leaning back in my seat also, arms folded across my chest now.

"You know," Kristi said suddenly, "you're not really as macho and 'tough-guy' as you have people think you are…"

"THIS coming from the girl who's known me a little over a day," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. What did she know about me? NOTHING, nothing at _all._

But, I wished she could know more…

"No, _this_ coming from the girl who's been treated like a proper lady for the last 24 hours and not like some THING you just use for blood and sex," Kristi told me firmly.

She DIDN'T _know_ me! Not at all, for that was exactly what I'd intended to use her for a first!

I wanted her to know me SO bad, though… to know me from who I _really_ was… and care for me anyways…

Her defiance angered me, though, and without thinking I responded.

"You know what? Just ask anyone _I_ know and they can tell you that _I_ have slept around with people, many people! It'swho I _am_! It's _what_ I am! You can't change the facts, or the past, it just IS what it IS no matter how stubbornly you think it ISN'T!" I told her, one fist slamming down on the table as my voice rose a bit. I instantly lowered it when people began to stare, but I wasn't done yet. Instead, my voice got low and faster with each word as my anger built up.

"I had _NO_ intention of walking you _safely_ home the night we met," I informed her harshly. "I had planned on feeding off of you and using you, compelling you and then leaving! It's what I _usually_ do!"

"_But there you were, all defiant and beautifully unafraid of me… I couldn't resist you, nor even consider harming you after hearing the words you spoke to me… I was wrapped around your finger from the beginning…"_ I thought to myself, not saying it aloud though for it would destroy my entire argument.

"But you DIDN'Y because you cared, what other people think is not the real you Damon!" she told me, cutting through my lies, her voice filled with the belief she put into that statement… No, it WASN'T the real me, but it was the me that never got hurt… emotionally… and that's what I needed if I was going to survive another hundred years…

The rude side of me that was the lie was stronger and spoke without my permission…

"Say one more word –" I growled, but she cut me off, doing just that.

"I know you won't hurt me Damon," she said in a firm voice, a voice filled with undeserved trust… which I was about to break.

The rude, brooding side of me was winning control. I fought against it, the gentleman in me not wanting her to get hurt… but I'd lived to long in that side, acting like a jackass too often to even give my good side a chance…

"The hell I won't do!" I shouted at her, standing up, looming over her.

She didn't even flinch and it set me off, lighting the short fuse I had. The jackass took over entirely, trying to keep everyone at arm's length again…

Literally.

In a flash I reached out and got a hard grip on Kristi's left arm, digging my fingers deep into her skin without actually breaking the surface. She gasped a bit and then quickly bit down on her lip, holding her voice in.

Her beautiful voice… Her voice that had every right to shout at me now as I continued.

I heard a pop and Kristi winced, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

That was enough to bring the gentleman back for a little bit. I let go of her, drawing my hand back quickly, a horrified expression coming to my face.

"Kristi, I–" I started to say, having no idea how to apologize…

I couldn't… I was at a loss for words…

Suddenly, her head snapped up and she glared daggers at me, a blank expression on her face.

"Ah –" I suddenly shouted, falling into my seat in pure agony. My hands were clutching to my hair for dear life. My head felt like there was a fire inside of it, trying to burn its way out, eating me alive, inside to out…

She was a witch… I never realized that… She'd never MENTIONED that… She's was WAAYYY more powerful than Bonnie, too…

When the pain began to fade slowly away, I managed to look up. I did so just in time to see the door to the Grill shut behind Kristi…

I scowled, the jackass instantly back… He came back just in time for me to not feel any pain over her absence…THIS is why I didn't care for anyone… They only hurt you, over and over… no matter what you did…

At least half of the people in the Grill were staring at me; some were on the phone with the cops I assumed… What the hell did I care about them though, or the stupid cops…

I ignored them and instead whistled for our… my waiter.

He scrambled over hurriedly, tripping over his own two feet once or twice before successfully making it to my table. "Y-y-yes sir?" Chris asked timidly, his voice shaking with fear. It almost made me chuckle…

ALMOST, instead, though, I growled.

"I'll take that Vodka NOW."

**K POV**

Tears betrayed me, streaming down my cheeks as I rushed out of the Grill, clutching my left arm to my chest.

I couldn't believe he'd done that… Stefan was right; Damon was a self-centered douche bag…

I scowled, pausing by Damon's stupid, flashy Jaguar and giving it a mighty kick in its fender, leaving a dent. I smiled to myself before turning away from the Grill and heading towards school; I wanted to get as much distance between HIM and myself as possible…

I ignored everyone I breezed past as I walked, not caring what sort of attention a crying girl (with an injured, out of socket shoulder) would attract.

School wasn't really that far away from here. When it came into view, I slowed down, finally stopping across the street from it.

It appeared to be lunch time, for many kids were outside eating on the picnic tables, taking advantage of the weather. I looked around for Bonnie or Stefan… I noticed both of them sitting at the same table along with Elena and… some blonde I didn't know…

I hesitated, not really sure why I was here now…

Just then, Bonnie looked up, glancing around, as if she knew I was looking at her. She spotted me and Stefan did too just after her. He excused himself from the table and made his way over to me.

"Kristi? What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped in front of me, his voice filled with concern.

At least ONE person I knew actually _cared_ about me…

Unlike that self-centered, brooding, cold HEARTED –

I hesitated, not wanting to tell him everything… I was still questioning WHY I'd even come here…

I sighed. "Do you know how to fix a shoulder that has been pulled out of socket?" I asked Stefan a bit timidly.

Stefan's eyes widened a bit, confused (and shocked) by my statement. Then, a look of understanding came over his face, followed by hatred. "Damon," he growled, not as a question to me, but as an obvious answer and explanation.

I only nodded.

Stefan then took my right arm, gently, and began to lead me back to the table he'd been seated at. "Bonnie can help… I don't know what else_ I_ could do… except maybe beat Damon for you…" he muttered under his breath. It made me smile at bit, his reaction.

As we neared the table, Elena and Bonnie watched me with concerned eyes. The other girl with them was a blonde… whom I still didn't know.

Bonnie rose as we stopped by the table. "Kristi, what happened?" she asked, concerned as Stefan had been.

"DAMON happened…" Stefan growled under his breath.

"What did he do?" Elena questioned while also offering the seat beside her, across from Bonnie. I smiled at her and sat down.

"Well… he was giving me a tour of the town, and afterward we stopped at the Grill," I began, still rubbing my aching arm (a bruise was starting to form). "We got a table and our waiter came over… Damon compelled him because he'd asked why we weren't in school… and because he was 'checking me out'…" I scowled. "We got into an agreement over it and it eventually came to the point where he was shouting… I told him I knew he _wouldn't _hurt me… and… well, he did…" I stopped there, refusing to tell anymore.

"That_ bastard_!" The blonde exclaimed.

"How do you know him?" I asked her, a bit confused.

"Let's just say he's 'used' me before," she explained, and then she held out her hand to me. "By the way, I'm Caroline."

I shook her hand with my good arm. "I'm Kristi…" I told her, reading her as we shook hands. She was a vampire, too.

Though, I assumed she was good simply because Stefan was friends with her.

Then, I turned my attention to Bonnie. I placed my hand on top of one of hers and quickly sent her a telepathic message.

"_Do they all know you are a witch?" _I asked her. Bonnie's eyes widened at my "voice" in her head, but then she nodded.

"_Good," _I said, and then I took my hand off of hers.

"Wait, did we just miss something?" Stefan asked before I could speak again. He was observant.

Bonnie nodded. "Kristi is very powerful… She sent me a telepathic message…" she explained to team and they all looked at me. I ducked my head sheepishly, not liking the attention.

"I was making sure you all knew what she was before I did this." I told them. Then I turned to Bonnie. "You know what channeling is, right?"

Bonnie nodded and I held out my hand "May I then?"

Bonnie hesitated and then put her hand in mine. I squeezed her hand before closing my eyes and beginning to mutter a spell under my breath… After a bit, everyone heard a pop and I winced, stopping the spell, letting go of Bonnie's hand and rubbing my shoulder.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

"Did you _seriously_ just use a spell to put your arm back in socket?" Caroline asked, a bit surprised, and I nodded. Then, just as I opened my mouth to explain further, Stefan cut in.

"How did you remember that spell?" he asked, and then Elena cut in again before I could answer HIM.

"Why didn't it heal your bruise, too?" she persisted.

I threw my hands up in the air. "One at a time _please_!" I told them, but then, as I lowered my hands, I glanced at my arm and scowled a bit, realizing that the bruise was, indeed, still there… A perfect bruise… on my arm… in the shape of Damon's hand… just perfect.

The others grew quiet as I clarified and answered their questions.

"Okay, so Caroline," I started, "using a spell to heal an out-of-socket arm is _much_ less painful than the medical procedure. PLUS if I went to a hospital, they might to blood work and they'd notice something off about me, being who I am."

Caroline nodded, satisfied, and then I turned to look at Stefan.

"I'm really not quite sure how I remembered that spell… though I've discovered that if I TRY to remember a spell and I don't really NEED it, I won't remember, but in situations, like in the forest, where my health was at stake –" then I thought mentally to him _"–_ _or when I had to attack Damon at the Grill–" _and then out loud again "– or right now, I could remember a healing spell for that injury very easily."

Finally, I faced Elena to answer her question (while Stefan still baffled over how I'd just communicated with him… and what I'd just told him… He was beginning to realize that I hadn't told them everything).

"Spells are _very _specific, it only let me heal my shoulder because the spell was for healing bones; breaks, fractures, and things out of socket," I explained to her. Elena nodded, and understanding look coming to her eyes.

Bonnie had noticed Stefan's look before this and suddenly struck up a different conversation with Caroline and Elena, glancing at me as she did.

I nodded to her and touched her hand. _"Thank you," _I told her. Then I moved my focus to Stefan's so I could _speak _to him.

I replayed the entire incident to him in his mind, images all included. He appeared to be eating as he listened.

"_You see," _I said at the end, _"I did to him what Bonnie can do… with twice as much force… It… incapacitated him long enough for me to leave and come here…"_

"_I'll kill him myself!" _Stefan thought rather loudly. He was such as caring person, it made me smile.

"_Thank you for your concern, but that won't be necessary," _I told him softly. This time, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"_You heard that… and THIS?" _he asked mentally, a bit surprised.

I nodded._ "It's sort of a two-way thing. I can hear your thoughts AND project mine into yours so YOU can hear them."_

Just as I'd finished explaining this to him, the bell rang.

Caroline stood up and Elena did too. "Kristi," Caroline started, "us girls have decided we need a sleepover, a girls' night–"

"– so you can get away from Damon," Elena finished for her. I grinned.

"THAT sounds awesome actually, I'm going to have to take you up on that," I replied, still smiling.

Then, Bonnie spoke.

"Hey, Kristi, if you don't have anywhere to go for the rest of the day, you could tag around school with me until it gets out," she suggested. "I can tell teachers you are a relative from out of town." She smirked a bit at that, since it was very close to the truth.

I was still grinning. "Thank, I think I'll have to take you up on that."

_**(A/N: So here it is~ I hope you liked it! REVIEW please! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was short on time, though I had it all written out~ Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoy the next chapter when it gets up, too~)**_


	7. Girl Time

_**(A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter… so much for flowing ideas and quick updates XD, but I hope you still like it~  
Enjoy~!)**_

The group split up at that point. I stuck with Bonnie and we headed into the building, stopping by her locker before heading to her next class: History.

Bonnie and I filed into class along with the rest of the students. I glanced over the teacher and then looked at the name on his desk; Alaric Saltzman.

Mr. Saltzman noticed me… and then he spotted my lapis lazuli bracelet… His eyes widened a bit and he cast a slightly confused glance at Bonnie.

He obviously knew about vampires, and Bonnie's feelings towards them (MOST of them).

"This is my cousin who's visiting from out of town," Bonnie explained to him. "Kristi this is Alaric, Alaric, Kristi."

Alaric held out his hand to me. "It's nice to meet you; I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I shook his hand. Well, he wasn't anything supernatural (I read him), but he was REALLY good at acting… How many people knew about vampires in this town, I wondered…? Maybe he was a hunter… how else would he know?

I just hoped he didn't kill me, _if_ that was true.

"Thank you," I told him before taking a seat with Bonnie.

The class started out with a lecture on WW II and then it went to the books. I listened the whole time (I'd always been fascinated with the Holocaust), but when they got into the textbooks, I dazed a bit.

Alaric assigned them their homework and wrote it on the board before dismissing the students early. The class seemed pleased, yet not shocked, he must do that often.

I rose from my seat and waited as Bonnie gathered her books.

Everyone was almost gone as we headed.

"Wait… Bonnie, I need to speak with you…" Alaric said. Bonnie paused by his desk and I did, too. Alaric waited until the rest of the class was gone before raising a questioning eyebrow at Bonnie.

"She can listen," Bonnie told him confidently. She sighed and went to close the door before returning. Alaric still had a confused look on his face.

"Is she REALLY your cousin?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded, smiling a bit. "She's also half-human, half-vampire…"

Alaric's eyes widened as he looked at me… He tried to compose himself, but he had to ask.

"H- HOW?" he questioned me.

I smiled. "It's as possible as any other birth… My father was a vampire, and my mother… a witch."

Alaric looked shocked still. "And I thought I'd researched everything…"

I grinned. "NOPE, there is always more to learn."

Alaric sighed, shaking his head before turning his head to look at Bonnie. "Elijah… Stefan and Damon have found him."

I scowled at Damon's name… but, when Alaric mentioned _Elijah_… it seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the back of my mind… I TRIED to call it up… but for the life of me I just… COULDN'T.

"Where? _When_?" Bonnie questioned. SHE obviously knew who Elijah was…

"It was whenever Damon went to that college to get more information on Klaus… He tried to kill them, we think, by breaking the windows to the place and letting the sun in," he explained. Bonnie just nodded.

"What do they plan to do?" she asked and I was simply left to stand and watch. I couldn't remember who Elijah was for ANYTHING… though the name sounded _so_ familiar…

"Well… we aren't sure what he wants yet, so, basically, we can only watch and learn for a while, unless he makes a move before we find anything out," Alaric said, sounding a bit upset.

Bonnie scowled a bit.

Alaric pushed himself off from his desk (which he had been leaning on). "I just thought I'd tell you… Now you better get off to class, I don't have another one coming in this period… Where do you go now? I'll call your teacher and tell her why you're late," he said, heading for the phone.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Study Hall," Bonnie said before walking towards the door. "Come on Kristi, let's go."

I nodded and followed her, still trying to figure out WHY his name sounded so familiar…

Bonnie only had two other class periods that day (including Study Hall) until the final bell rang and we headed out of the school doors.

We met up with Caroline and Elena at the table we'd (they'd) eaten lunch at. Caroline and Elena (AND Bonnie) insisted that we go shopping. Elena had told them how I didn't have any ACTUAL clothes of my own, so they wouldn't take no for an answer.

We took two vehicles and went to Hollister first. I got several shirts there, but didn't like their pants so we went to Aeropostale and American Eagle, I got a LOT of jeans at both places and some really cute tees and two purses.

Then, after shopping, we went back to Elena's house.

As we walked into the door, laughing and hauling in our bags, a woman stepped out of the Kitchen with a dish and towel in her hand.

"What are you girls up to?" she asked suspiciously and teasingly at the same time.

Elena grinned. "NOTHING Aunt Jenna," she replied, "We just wanted to have a girls' night for once. By the way, this is Kristi, Bonnie's cousin."

Jenna smiled at me. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded and smiled back, "You too."

"Keep it down and don't stay up too late," Jenna reminded Elena before heading back into the Kitchen.

We all giggled a bit before heading upstairs.

Elena took us to her room and we dumped our bags in a corner.

"Okay," Caroline said, plopping down on Elena's bed, "what do we do first?"

I shrugged.

"Eat out?" Bonnie suggested.

Caroline instantly perked up. "How about the Grill?"

I grimaced at the thought, but Elena laughed.

"You only want to go to see Matt, or should I say _stalk_ Matt," she told her. Caroline nodded, beaming and not the least bit ashamed.

"All in favor of the Grill?" Bonnie asked and everyone raised their hand… but me.

"Why not Kristi- oh…" Caroline started and then remembered what had happened to me THERE earlier today.

"I like the Grill," I told them after a second, "even if I HAVEN'T actually eaten there, yet, it seems like a fun place… I'm only afraid of seeing HIM there…"

"Well…" Elena started, "I doubt he'll still be there… so I think we should still go, but to be safe, Bonnie, Caroline and I will go in ahead and check that he's not there. If he isn't, we'll stay, and if he is… we'll leave. Does that sound good?"

I nodded. "Okay… I'll do that…. Thanks guys."

They all smiled at me. "No problem," Bonnie told me.

After that, we decided to change into some of our new outfits before we all got in Caroline's Ford Fiesta and headed to the Grill.

Once we got there and had parked, I waited in the car as I watched Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie get out and head inside… I sighed and got outside of the vehicle, lingering just outside of the car as I waited for one, or all, of them to return…. While I waited, I tested out my witch powers… seeing if I could "sense" Damon inside of the building… but it didn't quite work, I wasn't that far in my memories yet…

I only waited outside about three minutes before Bonnie came out and talked to me.

"Hey, he's not in there. We checked everywhere but the Boy's Restroom," she told me as she took my hand and led me inside.

When we got in, I noticed that Caroline and Elena were already seated at a booth, waiting for us. Bonnie and I headed over to where they were in the back and sat down by each other, across from them.

Just then, our waiter came over… and, of all people, it was Chris… again. I scowled.

"Hello ladies, my name is Chris and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said, smiling at the three girls, but not even seeming to notice my presence.

THIS would be fun.

"What would you three ladies like this fine evening?" he continued and all three of my friends looked confused.

"Um, sir, there are four of us here," Elena pointed out, gesturing to me.

Chris didn't even look in my direction. "I only see three," he replied simply.

I leaned forward to whisper in Caroline's ears. "Damon compelled him NOT to ever look at me when… the incident happened… I _would_ uncompell him myself, but he won't look at me, so could you do that for me please?"

Caroline nodded. "Of course," she whispered and then leaned back so she could look Chris in the eyes.

"By the way… there IS a girl over there and her name is Kristi. You should notice her and ignore whatever the loud mouthed jerk here, named Damon, earlier told you to do. Also, you will forget this conversation ever happened and go get us all a free drink," Caroline told him (_compelled_ him) and I smiled.

Chris blinked and shook his head a bit. Then he looked at ALL of us (smiling at me) and asked, "Four Budweiser's then?"

We all nodded, Caroline and I grinning. Then, Chris left.

"Wait… Caroline, why did you just compel him?" Elena asked her friend, confused, but I answered for her.

"See, earlier today when… IT happened, Damon was a bit overprotective of me," I rolled my eyes at that point, and then I continued, "and Chris was flirting with me… Damon didn't like it, so he compelled him to not look at me, or even notice me… so, since I couldn't compel him myself, since it requires eye contact, I asked Caroline if she could so he wouldn't be ignorant of me this whole time."

Bonnie and Elena nodded. "That makes since," Bonnie said, "usually I don't like it when people do that kind of thing… but I can see the reason behind that, to actually UNDO a compulsion with another…"

Just then, Chris came back with our drinks. We requested for more time to think about the food, so he left and we looked at our menus. Then, lucky us, just as we all figured out what we wanted, Chris came back (I wondered if he was secretly watching us… well, ME).

We ordered and got refills. Then, we chatted until our salads and other dishes were ready.

As we began to eat, I noticed Elena on her phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked curiously, when I did, Caroline peered over, trying to see the screen. Elena rolled her eyes and answered me.

"Stefan," she told me. I nodded and Caroline rolled her eyes also, relaxing back in her seat.

Just then, her phone announced she'd gotten a text from him. "What are you talking about?" I asked her as she read it, still only curious, while also trying to make conversation. I waited as Elena held up one finger while she continued to read. Her eyes were wide once she was done. Then, she handed the phone to me.

"Read it for yourself," she told me, so, I did.

The message read:

"I'm at home. Damon isn't acting his best, though. I think hes upset ovr wat had happened today w/Kristi… Hes also VERY drunk, so plz don't come ovr any time tonite, any of you. Keep Kristi, especially away, I don't no wat he'll do if he sees her… Have a nice time anyways, and try not to worry about him, I'll handle it. Enjoy yourself. Luv u~"

My eyes were wide once I was done reading it, too. I was shocked that Damon would have such a reaction to this…

I handed Elena her phone back as I thought about all of this. I absentmindedly ate while Elena explained what was going on to everyone else. They were a bit surprised but didn't really talk about it, seeing what condition I was in over it. I took a big swig of my beer and sighed.

"He'll get over it," I finally decided and everyone relaxed, our conversation picking up a bit again until we were all done. We split the cost of our meals and then, went out on the dancefloor to party for a while.

We finally DID leave though around midnight, Bonnie driving us home. I was a bit drunk… It didn't really matter, though, since I WAS technically of legal age to be drinking… but I didn't look it. Luckily no one asked, but if they did, Caroline and I compelled them to forget, so we were okay.

We had to sneak quietly back into the house, once back, because Jenna was already asleep… We headed silently upstairs and into Elena's room, where we all changed into PJs. I crashed on Elena's bed once I was changed, I was _so_ tired…

Everyone else also climbed into Elena's bed, barely managing to fit all of us… but, surprisingly, the bed held… After that, I fell asleep almost instantly, my last thought was that of Damon… I didn't know what I'd do about him… I guess it was just another thing to do tomorrow… great.

_**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, had a bit of writer's block~ I hope you guys like it! The next chapter I'll TRY to get up within a week or so~**_

_**REVIEW!)**_


	8. Announcement Plz Read

_**(A/N: First thing is first. I would like you to know that all of the random favs and alerts during this long wait have really helped me push through this writer's block. I'm sorry it's been so long but sometimes it happens xD I hope you all are still there but if not, I understand.**_

_**Second, I am no longer satisfied with my… well with ANY chapter before this! So I am officially rewriting them all. It will help me as a writer and it will also get me back into the flow of the story. PLEASE reread because I WILL change some things a bit and it will be helpful to you for future chapter ;D**_

_**ALSO, finally~ DON'T REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. Because it is going AWAY when I finally update this story! BUT I will have a little check list of what chapters are revised and up here so you can check and know what's going on ^-^**_

_***X means it's up***_

_**Revised List:**_

_**Chapter 1 – X**_

_**Chapter 2 –**_

_**Chapter 3 –**_

_**Chapter 4 – **_

_**Chapter 5 –**_

_**Chapter 6 –**_

_**Chapter 7 – **_

_**Now go read! =D**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


End file.
